


Sunrise Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of the best parts about waking up before Cullen for Diana? Getting to wake him up for a little morning surprise before their duties called them away.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Sunrise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raflesia65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/gifts).



> Hi there, raflesia! I saw your request on the list and wrote a little something for your Diana and Cullen together. Hope you enjoy it! xoxo

Through the open hole in the ceiling of Cullen’s office, the first colorful bursts of the dawn shone through, and the light trickling in alongside the cold mountain air of the Frostbacks woke Diana up. She laid tangled in the sheets beside her lover in The Commander, her partner through the hectic highs and lows of running the Inquisition. 

He appeared at peace, quietly sleeping his stresses away. That was all due to Diana coaxing him to bed the night before, strongly urging him to leave the paperwork for the night and spend time with her. It could wait until morning. She won that battle successfully, much to her delight. Falling asleep in Cullen’s arms was a sensation unlike anything else she could ever want. 

Diana rarely woke up before Cullen did, which was a delightful experience. It would allow her to ambush him with kisses. That’s what she did, peppering his face in kisses until his eyes slowly opened to see Diana hovering over him. 

“Morning, Cullen,” She whispered, stroking his face. Cullen smiled at her and took her hands in his, lacing them together. He pressed kisses to the back of each hand, making her inner romantic swoon from the gesture. 

“Morning Diana,” He murmured, yawning lightly. He offered a smile as he pulled her to him into another tender kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, exchanging a soft display of love between them and no one else. It was in the between moments that their love flourished, growing like an endless fire.

What started off as one kiss became two, then three, then four, and soon a number escaped Cullen and Diana’s minds. However, they did know that their kisses started to get a little heated, changed by a bite on the lower lip or roaming hands. Neither knew when, but Diana realized that she had straddled Cullen’s waist, leaning over him. 

“I want you.” She declared, and Cullen didn’t need anything else before kissing her with fervor. The two tumbled together into a passionate endeavor. Cullen already was sans shirt, so he focused on evening the score. Cullen pulled her shirt off her body, setting it to the side. His attention became preoccupied with the full, perky breasts at his eye level. He licked his lips thoroughly. 

His eyes met hers when he encircled his mouth around one of her nipples, shocking her to life with warmth and eliciting a soft whimper. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, holding herself steady. She was in control, but that didn’t mean Cullen wouldn’t pleasure her. His hands wandered lower on her body, mapping out the contours of her curves with eagerness juxtaposing his slower pace. 

“Maker, you’re stunning,” He complimented when focusing his attention on lavishing kisses to the valley between her breasts. His mouth sent ripples of sweet desire fluttering through her chest like tiny butterflies exploding into flight. The sensation overwhelmed her in the best possible way. “Truly radiant, Diana.” 

Diana’s hand inched behind her straddle of his lap, feeling for the waistband of his loose-fitting sleep trousers. Cullen, sensing her desire, lifted his hips and made it easy for her to push them down. Taking them far enough revealed his hard cock pressing into his stomach, and she took him into her hand, pumping up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Cullen groaned, bucking his hips ever so slightly at her touch. Diana softly laughed, enjoying his enthusiastic response to her touch, “How do you want me, Cullen? May I do as I please and take care of you before you’re called away?” 

“Yes- Do as you please.” Cullen struggled to get out through the lump of desire stuck in his throat. He sat himself up, back against the headboard, and watched as Diana smiled. She wanted to take care of him, start his day off right. Maybe they could continue this later that evening? 

She slowly slithered down the bed, perching herself toward the end, and she hovered over his erect cock. She took it in her hands again, giving an experimental flick of her wrist. She slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, taking her time. Cullen’s eyes rolled back, and he grabbed the sheets with white knuckles. 

Diana slowly eased him into her mouth, taking in as much as she could, accommodating for his length and width. She hollowed out her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the head a few times. Once she found her rhythm, she started bobbing her head up and down on Cullen’s cock while enjoying the hushed groans escaping her normally disciplined Commander. 

His hands snaked into her hair, looping around the dark brown curls. That grip tightened when Diana dared to flash him with those beautiful green eyes of hers through thick lashes, looking so innocent despite her lips being wrapped around his cock. Maker, she had him wrapped around her finger. 

As she went along, she sped up her pace, and Cullen felt comfortable enough to help when gently pushing down on her head. He felt overwhelmed with bliss, having forgotten how long since they last did this together. Either way, he would enjoy the moment.

Diana hummed and moaned while she kissed and licked up and down Cullen’s cock, lavishing all her attention on him. She didn’t know how much time they had before they should leave for their duties, but she planned on making the most. 

“Diana- I’m-” Cullen panted, clearly out of breath. He wanted to warn Diana, and she pulled her head back, deciding to finish him off with her hands. She wrapped her hands around his cock gently and stroked him off until he bit back a shout of her name and came. His seed splattered across her breasts, and she couldn’t help a soft giggle. 

“Was that a nice surprise?” She inquired, going to grab her discarded shirt to clean herself off. Her eyes were sparkling when taking in Cullen’s blissed-out state. He reached out for her, and she crawled into his arms once clean, the two cuddled together to preserve their warmth. 

“The best.” 


End file.
